


Tozier's Circus (Re-Upload)

by juuldith



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuldith/pseuds/juuldith
Summary: Bill Denbrough is a famous journalist with a lack of story ideas for his next article.Richie is a infamous ringmaster and owner of Tozier's Circus. A business with questionable morals and services.A/N: This is a re-upload (with edits and I believe minor changes) but I accidentally orphaned the original upload of this story sooo... whoops





	Tozier's Circus (Re-Upload)

Derry was a very conservative town, but luckily for Bill, many of the people who resided in the sleepy town prefered to keep to their own, too absorbed in their own lives to worry much about anyone else’s. That was something Bill was grateful for, because if Derry’s residents paid close attention to their surroundings, they’d know that Bill, the last living Denbrough, was far from the alpha he claimed to be. Rather, the lanky twenty year old was an omega in hiding, it was only thanks to his suppression pills that Bill could continue living and working in the small, cozy town that he had grown up in but, he had never allowed that to hold him back, as he actively supported omega rights in a bi-weekly journal published by in New York. Many people supported him and his work, but many more, all alpha’s of course, tried to silence him via death threats. 

Right now, Bill was seated in a small coffee shop just on the outskirts of Derry, steaming foam cup by his side, putting pen to paper. Word had gotten out that the west coast had voted to allow omegas the right to work and attend college under the ‘No Discrimination’ act that the president, an alpha woman, had enacted as soon as she had gotten into office. She was very firm in her beliefs, that equality and freedom, ideas on which their country had been built, should be for more than just ninety-nine percent of their population. And she was right, omegas were a very rare breed, especially, in Bill’s case, when their second gender didn't match their first and if Bill was being honest, there were no records of male omegas. But for the majority of people, they had no second gender, and thus they were labeled betas. 

Nothing came to him, everything that mattered had already been written about and people were beginning to grow tired of the same old shit everyday, they wanted something new, fresh, and Bill, ever the people pleaser, obliged. It was the ‘Conservation Act’ that no one had spoken about, a law that would allow natural landscapes to be turned into rural living for the ever growing population, but Bill knew that people needed a break from politics, they needed something fun to take their minds off of the ever growing issues in their country. But there was nothing, no new amusements parks or broadway shows or books hitting the market, Bill had hit a dead end. 

It was the smell of lemon grass and musk that made Bill stop thinking, his head filled with the scent. Looking up, Bill locked eyes with an intoxicating man, his neon green eyes shadowed by full lashes that most girls would kill for, his pale, handsome face was framed with a head full of black curls and a full beard. He looked like he just walked off of a runway, and the velvet orange suit jacket paired with white dress pants and a white button up helped nothing. If Bill were a pr-teen girl he’d be drooling, maybe even asking for an autograph, because weather he recognized the man or not, Bill would bet his virginity he was someone famous, if not someone important.

“Oh dear God.” Bill whisper to himself, his voice hoarse and dry. A burning sensation grew in his stomach, making his head churn with dizziness, a feeling that Bill could only describe as hell fire. It had been a few years but if Bill knew anything, he was experiencing his first heat in years, and this man, whoever he was, had triggered it. “Shit.” Bill muttered, mostly to himself but the man in orange heard it and raised an eyebrow, most likely unaware of what was going on. If Bill remembered correctly, heats came fast, very fast and they were unpredictable, who knew how long he had to get home before he was practically incapable of anything remotely useful. Calmly, Bill gathered up his things, he’d have to call mike to let him know what was going on. Mike was Bill’s childhood friend, and the only other person in Derry who knew about Bill’s true second gender. He’d also have to call the doctor who supplied his suppression pills because clearly they weren't working like they were supposed to. 

When he stood up, his legs wobbled and he had to grab hold of the table he had been previously seated at. It was a slow process, making his way out of the coffee shop and down the winding streets of Derry to get to his house. During his trip Bill missed many of the looks he got, but if he hadn’t he’d have been glad most of the people in Derry were betas, because betas couldn’t smell an omega, only alpha’s could. Unlucky for him, only one alpha lived in Derry, the Rabbi, Stanley Uris. Rabbi Uris was a rather nice man but under his father’s jurisdiction he could be ruthless when he needed to be and outing an omega was one of those things he was good at doing because in his mind, or rather his father’s, omegas were sinners upon birth who should be shunned upon until death. 

When Bill finally made it home to his two story house with wood floors and faded floral wallpaper, he stumbled to his bedroom, pulling his clothes off to relieve the sudden burst of overwhelming heat that radiated throughout his body. His eyes glazed over and he was left in a puddling aura of his own stench. 

During the week of his heat, Bill neglected to call Mike which resulted in the older man discovering Bill laying in his own slick covered sheets, a sheen of sweat coating his lithe body. Mike had promptly hauled Bill to the bathroom to bathe him and then made him food, something which Bill had been incapable of doing on his own. 

“Bill, why didn't you call me before?” Mike interrogated, a stern look of concern on his face. Bill looked up at him sheepishly and smiled. “So-orry Mike. It wa-as sud-den.” Mike nodded his head and pushed himself away from the counter that he had been leaning on. “Well, I’m glad I found you when I did, I have some news and it’s not good.” Bill’s face twisted up, most likely whatever Mike had to tell him would affect Bill directly. Mike never came to him with bad news unless it was of the utmost importance. “Go on.” Bill urged him, Mike sighed and sat down across from Bill. “There’s been a recall on suppression pills, once the law passed to give omegas all rights they deemed the pills as unethical and unfair. They were taken off the market soon after.” Bill’s face paled, he only had a weeks worth of pills left but with the sudden recall, he was screwed. “S-shit Mike, what a-am I gon-na do?”

“I don’t know, i’m sorry you had to hear this from me.” 

“What? N-no, i’d rat-ther he-ear it from y-you.” That brought a smile to Mike’s face. “On better news, remember when you were telling me that you needed something to write about for your article?” Bill nodded his head, curious. Mike always had the best ideas. “Well, I know it’s not much but Tozier’s Circus just opened up a few days ago, lots of strange accounts from people who have attended a show or two. Who knows, could be nothing, should be an interesting story. Anyways, I’ve gotta go, I’ve got a delivery. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Y-yeah, sure thing Mi-ike. And thanks.” Bill called after him, watching as the older man waved before closing his front door gently. With a confidence Bill didn’t feel, he stood up and grabbed his leather bound notebook, maybe this new circus was what he needed, as well as everyone else. 

“Welcome to the Tozier Circus, enjoy your stay.” A young girl chirped as Bill passed through the arched entrance. Colorful tents were everywhere, their flaps tied back by scarlet cords. The main tent, a cliche red and white striped canvas sat farther back, nearly hidden by everything else the circus had to offer. Advertisements for a fortune teller sat to the left, a cotton candy stand to the right, straight ahead was a ferris wheel, lit up beautifully, people on stilts walked past, and kids marveled about, eyes huge at every sight. It was a lot to take in and Bill was sure each and every one was as wonderful as the next. After a bit of walking around, a small hand painted sign caught Bill’s attention, it was attached to a fairly large green tent but no people could be seen within a foot of it. Curiosity got the best of him and Bill pushed past the tent’s curtains to reveal the interior, a beautiful silk curtain framed the length of the tent and reflected the candles that sat in a semi-circle around the back of the tent. There was no one inside and Bill visibly tensed at that because clearly this was an open attraction, but whatever the attraction had been was no gone. Pulling out his notebook, Bill took notes of the place, sketching it to the bets of his ability. If Bill had a camera on his person, he’d have snapped a picture but cameras were expensive and Bill didn’t feel like saving up the money to get one, even if he knew it would be the most logical approach to modern journalism. As he was writing, his hand quivering under the force, he failed to notice when someone entered the tent, and jumped when they tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, Bill met face-to-face with a short, red haired girl, she smiled pleasantly but there was an edge to her, as if she was wary of Bill. “Can I help you?” She asked him and Bill’s eyebrows rose. “I uh… I sup-p-pose.” The girl giggled at him and dragged a finger down his arm, a seductive smile on her face. “I’m Beverly, the enchantress, and you are?” When her hand curved over his crotch BIll froze up, he hadn’t read the sign. How had Bill been so blind, and now, he was trapped in an awkward situation and trying to get out of it would surely make it more awkward than it already was. “Cat got your tongue?” She asked him and backed off, sensing something was off. Bill’s face was a bright shade of red, because even if he wasn’t attracted to girls in the slightest, he still had his dignity to spare. Dignity and shame. 

“Oh.” The girl murmured, her face changed so quickly and Bill wasn’t sure if he had really seen it at all. “I see, forgive me. I’ll go get someone more suitable.” As she began to walk away Bill grabbed her hand, stopping her from further embarrassing him. “W-wait just a min-nute. I-I’m not loo-oking for t-that, I ju-ust wanted a-an interv-view.” Bill said it all in a rush, trying to save himself from further shame, maybe the circus wasn’t the best place to write an article on, after all, last Bill knew circuses didn’t have sex workers. But then it struck him, this was the perfect thing to write an article on, people would flip out when they read about Tozier’s Circus, Fun For The WHOLE Family. 

The girl was clearly shocked at his words, and most likely, she had never been faced with this kind of situation, but the shock quickly wore off and Beverly, as she said was her name, pulled him further into the tent, motioning for him to sit down on the cushioned floor. “Okay, sure, I assume you’re gonna ask me some questions yeah?” And Bill nodded at her, flipping open to a new page he wrote down the girl’s name and the first question he had for her. “Do y-you enjoy your jo-ob?”

“Well of course I do, I wouldn't be doing it if I didn’t.” 

“So y-you-uo’re not be-eing for-rced to do th-his?”

“Are you trying to say that Mr. Tozier is involved with sex trafficking?”

“N-no, not at all.”

“This was a waste of time, you come in here, my safe place and try to ostracize us? Who do you think you are, judging us because we’re different from you. You alpha’s are all the same, weak, you can’t stand not being the superior gender, well wake the fuck up, you’re not any better than I am, quite frankly I think you’re more scummy tha-” 

“Beverly!” A voice rings out, interrupting the girl’s speal and effectively shutting her up. “Mr. Tozier.” She whispered, her face pale and unreadable, she stands up and backs away, towards the back exit that BIll never really took notice of until now, odd. “The show is about to start, why don’t you get ready like everyone else?” And Beverly nodded her head, agreeing with everything the man said to her, and if Bill didn’t know any better he’d think that she was his omega, but she was not because her scent was blocked, masked by another's and his was not. “Go on now.” Tozier waved her off and she left, gone before Bill could even wrap up the interview, but he figured it had already been over before it even started. The intoxicating smell of lemon made heat pool in Bill’s stomach, the need to get closer, to be consumed was very prevalent in Bill’s mind, it was practically the only thing Bill could think of. 

A warm hand dropped onto his shoulder, making Bill look up for the first time, his eyes meeting neon green once more, an ocean to a forest. And he knew that this man was aware of the effect he had on Bill, because the growl that emitted from deep within him really set Bill off, causing the heat to grow exponentially. If Bill had even been screwed in his life then it didn’t matter anymore because right now, in this current moment, Bill was utterly fucked in every way possible. There was nowhere to escape to, no exit that could save him from his emanate doom which hung over his head like a moth to flame. “The names Richie Tozier, I don't believe we’ve formally met.” Richie broke the silence, and a sudden calm washed over Bill, causing the heat to grow even more intense but if he just focused on what was going on right now, in this current moment, he could push it away, enough time to get somewhere secluded. “B-b-bill Denbrough.” Bill replied smartly, and if he could he’d punch himself in the nose. 

Richie smiled at him and stood up, holding his hand out to Bill. “Well Bill, it seems to me that you’re in luck.” 

Bill quirked an eyebrow at that but grabbed ahold of the man’s hand anyways, allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet. “Wh-hat do y-you mean?” 

Richie smirked and guided him out of the tent and into the cool night air. “You’ll see.”


End file.
